Guitar Hero
by Christina B
Summary: When ObiWan finds Anakin playing Guitar Hero, it's inevitable that he has to play it too.


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Guitar Hero, not even close.

AN: I've spent the last few days playing Guitar Hero 3 nonstop, and I finally beat the game tonight. To celebrate I've decided to write this little story that has been nagging at me the whole time I was playing. I hope you enjoy it!

**Guitar Hero**

"Blast!" thought Obi-Wan Kenobi. It wasn't the first time he couldn't find his Padawan, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. He and Anakin were scheduled for a mission the following day, and he needed to tell him. And for some reason he couldn't find Anakin…again. Obi-Wan sighed and reached out with the Force, but to no avail, Anakin didn't respond.

Obi-Wan was starting to head back towards his quarters when he suddenly heard laughter. When the Jedi Master decided to investigate, he finally discovered where Anakin was at last. His Padawan was preoccupied, but not with some droid he was rebuilding, but a hologame of some sort. He moved closer to look at it without disturbing Anakin.

On the screen showed different colored dots hurtling down the screen to the end where, Obi-Wan figured Anakin had to hit the corresponding button at the right time on a peculiar looking instrument of some sort. The character onscreen had an instrument as well and seemed to follow Anakin's moves. And the music…who listened to this stuff and why did they still have hearing?

The song ended, and Anakin then noticed Obi-Wan's presence immediately. "Master!" he exclaimed worriedly.

"I've been looking all over for you, Padawan," Obi-Wan said softly. "But I can see that your mind was elsewhere."

"I'm sorry Master," Anakin apologized. "But Guitar Hero is the most wizard game I've ever seen!"

"Guitar Hero?" Obi-Wan asked quizzically.

"Yes, strange name," Anakin agreed. "But it must have been made with Jedi in mind, because you need amazing reflexes for it."

"How did you get this game?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

"I didn't," Anakin answered. "It was just here one day. All the other Padawans having been playing it too."

"Interesting," Obi-Wan said uninterested. "Still, there are other things to be focusing on instead of some child's game."

"If it's for children," Anakin said, a slow grin forming on his face. "Then you should have no problems playing it, Master."

Obi-Wan sighed and knew he'd walked right into this one, and the only way to satisfy Anakin's curiosity would be to play the game. "Ok, I'll play."

The older Jedi put the strap of the controller around his shoulder and then moved to select a song. He picked the very first one, Slow Ride.

Obi-Wan found immediately that Anakin was right. First he was highly confused as to why nothing happened when he pressed the buttons; until he learned a short time after that he needed to strum it at the same time. Anakin watched with rapt attention, trying not to burst out laughing at his Master's frustration.

To say that he had issues at first would be a fact, but it was also true that he soon got the hang of it. And soon Obi-Wan was just as engrossed as Anakin had been. He played more and more, and finally he beat the final level, a difficult battle with some strange devilish being. After the game was beat, he turned to Anakin.

"That wasn't so difficult." He remarked.

"Master," Anakin said in a pained voice. "Do you realize you've been playing for over an hour and a half and I've left the room at least 3 times while you were going at it."

"Really?" Obi-Wan said pleasantly. "Well, I do have admit it was a brilliant reflex training exercise."

"Master!" Anakin exclaimed with a long suffering look. "Can't you just admit it was fun?"

"Training can be fun, my Padawan," Obi-Wan replied nonchalant. Then seeing the somewhat disgusted look on Anakin's face he chuckled. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable. But I still say their taste in music has much to be desired."

Anakin only rolled his eyes.

A small being with wrinkled green skin and two long pointed ears watched the two Jedi leaving the training room. "Knew they would like it, I did." Yoda said to himself hobbling into the training room. Setting down his gimer stick and putting the guitar strap across his shoulder and adjusting it, the Jedi Master faced the screen. "Be a Guitar Hero, I will be."


End file.
